One-Minute Melee: Lord Voldemort VS Lord Tirek
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Semi-sequel to 'One-Minute Melee: Twilight Sparkle VS Hermione Granger! Lord Tirek, having escaped from Tartarus, is now stealing magic from wizards and witches in Hogwarts... even the Death Eaters. However, Voldemort has had enough and decides to kill off the centaur once and for all. But will this centaur prove unbeatable? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which belongs to Hasbro! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Well, it took a while, but as part of the second season, I'm making a sequel to one of my One-Minute Melees... more specifically, 'Twilight Sparkle VS Hermione Granger'! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(The Forest of Dean)**

It had been at least a few days since Twilight Sparkle and Hermione Granger had their battle... not only have they made peace with each other after the battle, but Twilight, along with her friends who she brought along, helped Harry, Ron and Hermione out by feeding them proper. They were told the story of Lord Voldemort and how he and his Death Eaters were taking over the entire Wizarding Britain. Unfortunately, since Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't exactly say the name due to it being under a Taboo, they had to stick with You-Know-Who, but fortunately, they had managed to get the message across. With that, Twilight and the others agreed to help out Harry and his friends find the Horcruxes as best as they can.

"You sure this'll work?" Harry asked, still holding the Gryffindor sword as Twilight was easily concentrating.

"Of course! When has Twilight ever proven anyone wrong with her magic?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in skepticism as they shrugged... then turned to Twilight as her eyes brightened... then a few items appeared in front of the others... including Harry, who had randomly disappeared from the spot, then came to him.

"What the-?" Hermione said in shock as Harry looked around in confusion.

"Well... there are the Horcruxes..." Twilight said, looking at the stationary objects. "All but the snake, just like you said."

"Yeah... and explain why I came along?" Harry asked.

"Well... according to my search of Horcruxes... it said you were one." Twilight said.

"Wait, what?" Harry said in shock, as Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pinkie Pie gasped... then smiled as she pulled out some candy. "These Bertie Bott's have all the good flavors!"

"No, Pinkie, you don't understand! According to Twilight, Harry is a Horcrux!" Applejack said in shock.

"...is that how I've been getting in contact with Voldemor-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ron said in panic.

"-t?" Harry finished.

"Oh crap." Ron yelped as he pulled out his wand, as did Hermione. But for some odd reason... nobody was showing up.

Everyone blinked.

"Voldemort." Harry tried again.

Nobody had come.

"Voldemort." Harry frowned, when nobody was present. "Voldy-voldy-moldy-shorty-voldy-Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione had to suppress chuckles, but again had to stay on guard.

The Mane Six looked around in confusion as Rarity said, "Didn't you say there was a Taboo on his name and that whenever his name is called, he or his Death Eaters will come."

"Well... yeah, but... something's wrong." Harry said.

"Let's just focus on you being a Horcrux for now... I think I can remove that part of you, but you have to hold still..." Twilight said as her horn glowed.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

The reason why nobody had responded to the call of Voldemort in the Forest of Dean was because... many Death Eaters that were summoned around the Hogwarts School were clearly suffering.

It was an odd site where Death Eaters and other students and teachers who were at the school were suffering, as if they had lost all of their magic.

From his hut, Hagrid was watching with his binoculars as Fang looked out. "This is a beaut if I saw one..."

Fang could only whine helplessly.

Outside the Hogwarts castle was a large purple creature, who looked like a large centaur with pink and black fur, with large horns, black hair, a white beard and a nose ring.

Nobody knew what happened... all they knew was that the Death Eaters caught some people defying Voldemort and was about to apparate to the Malfoy Manor to take them away... when all of a sudden, this centaur appeared from out of a portal and started sucking the magic out of the Death Eaters and the people... turning them into common muggles.

Ever since then, it had been a bit of a massacre in terms of magic as more wizards and witches, even Death Eaters that had ran into the castle, had apparently been turned into Muggles, thanks to that odd centaur's absorbing powers.

"You dare... defy us, creature?" Bellatrix Lestrange groaned as she raised her wand. "Avada Kedevra!"

Bellatrix stared in shock and horror as she realized nothing had happened.

The centaur then gave a laugh. "You really think you could take me on? I hate to break it to you, but your magic is gone... and pretty soon, I'll have enough of your magic to rule over this planet... as well as rule ALL of Equestria..."

Fred and George Weasley, who were sitting nearby, having lost their magic a bit ago, groaned as they looked at each other. "What the heck..."

"...is an Equestria?" George finished Fred's sentence.

The centaur looked around. "Now, all you wizards and witches... just mere humans... powerless to stop me... Lord Tirek."

Bellatrix then gave a laugh as she said, "Please, you are no Lord... I only serve Lord Voldemort, my true master!"

Lord Tirek raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Bellatrix and laughed. "Another 'Lord'? Obviously a fake. Show me this... 'Lord'."

"Don't bother to call... I'm right here..."

Every student and teacher gasped, with the Death Eaters looking over in hope as they saw somebody approaching. The person approaching was a man with two legs, snake-like eyes, two holes that were supposed to be his nostrils, and a black cloak appeared as the man frowned.

"My Lord, you came..." Lucius Malfoy groaned... before passing out.

Lord Tirek turned with a smirk as he saw the tiny human before him. "So, you are the so called dreaded 'Lord Voldemort'..."

"Yes, I am... and how dare you come in to my territory, stealing magic away from everybody. I didn't care what you did with the students at the old school... but nobody takes away the magic of my followers!" Voldemort growled.

Lord Tirek laughed. "Those guys in masks and tattoos were your followers? Some followers they were if they could easily get caught and get their magic stolen..."

"Nagini, sick him!" Voldemort pointed as Nagini, the snake slithering nearby, gave a nod as she slithered over.

Tirek shook his head as he raised a hoof and stomped on the snake, killing it as Voldemort stared in shock. "You really think a snake is going to beat me?"

Voldemort growled as he raised his wand. "Fine. Looks like I have to do this the hard way."

Lord Tirek gave a big smile as he got into a stance. "Oh, this is going to be good."

 **TRIUMPH OR DIE!  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled as he sent out the torture curse straight at Tirek, who was holding still.

"Ugh... suddenly I feel an odd sensation... like I'm suffering torture from Tartarus!" Tirek yelped as he started shaking.

"Yes, yes, feel the pain, the suffering..." Voldemort said as he started to get close, his wand held in his hand.

But then, Voldemort heard something he had never heard of in his time of torturing someone... Tirek... was actually laughing.

Voldemort frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"You fool... don't you know that people attempted that little torture charm? Maybe in my second form it affected me a bit... but I absorbed enough magic to survive this!" Tirek said as he summoned an orange orb around his head to shoot a beam at Voldemort.

Voldemort rolled out of the way as the orange beam then blew up part of the castle... where the History of Magic class was. Voldemort's eyes widened as he thought to himself, _"So... this one is a worthy opponent."_

 **(50 Seconds)**

Tirek growled as he stomped the ground, making it quake as pointed rocks started to grow out of the ground. Voldemort frowned as he started to float and fly around the rocks as he gave a growl.

Voldemort frowned as he tried to look around for a spell to aim at Tirek... then Voldemort flicked his wand as a serpent of fire started to fly towards him. Voldemort gave a smirk, knowing that Tirek wouldn't survive it.

However, Tirek noticed the fire serpent near the back of his eye and turned as he obliterated the fire serpent with the orange beam. Voldemort gave a growl as he Disillusioned himself as he stood still.

Tirek then looked around in anger as he screamed, "FAKE LORD! SHOW YOURSELF!"

 **(40 Seconds)**

Voldemort gave an evil laugh as Tirek turned... only to get hit by a ball of light that Voldemort had sent out. Tirek momentarily got blind as Voldemort turned visible once again and flew up to the air. By the time Tirek had recovered, he had noticed Voldemort up in the air. He roared as he jumped up.

Voldemort looked up and stared with a smile, seeing the enraged Tirek after him. Voldemort turned as he was ready to use another spell... but to Voldemort's surprise, Tirek collided with the wizard, making Voldemort lose control of his flying ability.

Voldemort was then sent flying off into the lake, splashing down on it. Tirek gave a bit of a laugh... before the lake started to bubble up.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Voldemort then came blasting out of the lake, enraged as he sent out yet another spell. "Imperio!"

Voldemort tried to wave his wand right at Tirek, who was still coming over with a smirk. Tirek then used his beam to block the spell and send it right back at him.

Voldemort's eyes then started to go white as Tirek gave a laugh. "Now, my minion... hit yourself..."

Voldemort then raised an arm and started hitting himself multiple times as Tirek started to laugh, enjoying this. It was not before long that Voldemort threw off his own Imperius curse and growled.

"All right, you want a piece of me, you haven't seen nothing yet..." Voldemort growled as he started flying up in the air.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Voldemort started waving his wand around as a giant ball of blue light was gathered as Tirek smirked, summoning his own orange orb of light as both beams started going at each other at the same time.

Both beams collided as Voldemort and Tirek seem to be holding their own in their own way.

Everyone still conscious enough to watch this battle... while the Death Eaters were weakly cheering for the Dark Lord... none of the others were sure who they'd want to win, because either way, they were screwed.

The beams started to get close as they seem to battle it out...

 **(10 Seconds)**

But then it came to a standstill as the beams exploded, causing Tirek and Voldemort to fly back towards the wall, Tirek ruining part of Hogwarts castle, and Voldemort tearing down a nearby tree.

Tirek recovered as he noticed Voldemort trying to get up. Seeing his chance, he started to charge.

It was then Voldemort noticed that he was starting to feel a bit weak, much to his confusion. What was going on? He had Horcruxes made, he shouldn't be feeling this week and close to death!

 **(5...)**

With one last attempt, Voldemort made an attempt to grab his wand.

 **(4...)**

Tirek gave a smirk as he started to jump up.

 **(3...)**

Everyone was watching in anticipation.

 **(2** **...)**

Voldemort looked up and tried to wave his wand. "Avada-"

 **(1...)**

But for Voldemort, it was too late as Tirek laughed and stomped on him, causing the wand to fall out of his hands.

 _ **KO!**_

Tirek laughed as he stomped on Voldemort again and again, laughing. The Death Eaters couldn't believe their eyes. Their Dark Lord... beaten by a powerful centaur...

Tirek laughed as he lifted Voldemort up my his magic and opened his mouth, absorbing all the magic out of Voldemort. He laughed. "Ah... this is so good..."

"Y-you..." Bellatrix gasped. "You defeated our Dark Lord?"

"Not so powerful now, is he?" Tirek laughed as he started to grow more bigger and muscular. "Watch this..."

Tirek then grabbed Voldemort like a stick... and snapped him, throwing the dead body of Voldemort over.

The body of Voldemort then flew near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest as it landed near the feet of a familiar pony.

Twilight Sparkle, who had just arrived with the others, gave a little yelp as she looked at the body. "I-is that Voldemort?"

Harry nodded in shock as he looked at the body. "It looks that way, but... I don't get it. The prophecy said that 'I' should be the one to destroy the Dark Lord. Doesn't that mean Voldemort?"

"...Uh, Harry?" Ron said as he pointed up. "I think I have a new fear other than spiders now."

Everyone turned and gasped as they saw the rather large Lord Tirek looming above the castle.

"I-is that Lord Tirek? B-but how did he escape?" Twilight asked.

"You know this guy?" Hermione asked.

Pinkie smiled. "Oh yeah! He came by and started stealing other ponies' Cutie Marks, absorbing their magic! He did it to us too, even Discord!"

"But we managed to kick his butt in the end thanks to some new powers!" Rainbow smirked. "We were totally awesome!"

"Eeek... Tirek is even scarier than before..." Fluttershy gasped.

"...You told us a prophecy where you have to defeat a Dark Lord... well, you don't think that meant Tirek, do you?" Twilight asked.

Harry looked up. "It may be possible."

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at the others. Somehow, he had a feeling he knew what he had to do... he started marching up as the ponies curiously followed.

Back with the others, Tirek laughed as he looked at the downed people, even the ones barely surviving consciousness as they looked helpless, even the Death Eaters. "Fools... did you really think I would easily fall to that? Merely another mortal. I want to ask you right now... who would dare face me now? I ask you... who?"

"I will!" A voice shouted.

Everyone gasped as they turned and saw Harry Potter coming out of the bushes, holding his wand, along with Ron, Hermione, and six ponies coming out.

Hagrid gasped. "Harry... yer're back."

Harry gave a nod as he looked up at Lord Tirek, holding his wand up, ready for anything.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _LORD TIREK_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Psychic powers are a given when someone can control them... but with a match of the psychics, who will trump all?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
